Draco's Time To Shine chapter four
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: The Gang thinks that Draco is a backstabber, Jane gets mad at them then goes to investigate, find out if Draco and Jane stay together


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling owns them. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the Fred and George, I own these Jane. This is a Draco/ Hermione/ Jane fan fic, because I watched the 6th movie and I was all Draco's only like these because he doesn't get any.

(P.S. Last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.)

Jane's realization

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione all went back to the Gryffindor common room waiting for Jane to come in. For they believed that, Draco is only using Jane to get back with Hermione. An hour passed waiting for Jane to come back, and when she finally did, Harry being the one that she most trusted, right at that moment went up to her and told her to have a sit.

Taking a sit she found everyone around her, but when she saw Hermione she got up, but George gently pushed her back in her sit. Jane crossed her arms over her chest waiting to hear another one of Hermione's threats, or comments, or anything that had to do with Hermione. But instead she heard.

"Jane, I know you don't want to hear it, but we all think that Draco is still in love with Hermione. And he is only using you to get back to her." Harry said.

"Well, you're wrong, he said that he isn't in love her. For once in my life, I'm happy and all you can do is destroy it. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Jane said storming off to bed.

The next morning, Jane didn't come out of the Gryffindor common room, not even for class. She just sat by the fireplace and pondered why they would say something like that. It wasn't like Draco wouldn't have told her that he was using her, but even if he was, Jane believed that she would be able to see the signs at least. She was going to go talk to Draco when Fred and George came in, she stopped and looked at them waiting for them to say something to her, but all they did was smile and move pass her to take a seat, so they could negotiate the products that they will be selling in their store.

Jane left, not really caring if they talked to her or not, besides to Jane it was nobody's business who she liked and who she dated. She left the common room and found Draco out in the potions court yard. Walking over to him she mustered up her nerve and before he could say hello, she said, "Are you using me? Do not like me enough or anymore, so now all you want to do is use me to get back to her? Because if you are, then you and I are over, you hear me Draco over. O-V-E-R over."

Out of pure shock, Draco just stood there speechless. Then he said, "Who told you that? Why would I want to go back to her? Jane, I like you, am I not dating you?"

But even though Jane heard every word that he said, she knew he was lying, because he waited too long to answer, he was using her. He really didn't like her at all; he just wanted to make Hermione jealous. Well then fine, if that's the case Jane wasn't going to take that.

"You hesitated, meaning you were thinking of what to tell me, meaning that you are using me. Then fine, I'm breaking up with you. Go back to Hermione; I hope the two of you are very happy together." That was the last thing Jane said before turning around so he wouldn't see her tears, and walking away slowly with her head to the ground.

When Jane got back to the common room, she didn't sit, or even speak, just went to the girls dormitory, to finish crying. Down stairs everyone looked at each other, thinking that it was their fault for Jane's sadness. For two days Jane didn't come out of the girls' dorm, she just sat there thinking how stupid she was for believing Draco. Jane finally came downstairs and sat near the fireplace. Hermione sat next to her, "Hi, um how's it going?"

"You can have him. I don't wan… want him." Jane said trying to hide her pain.

"Jane,…."

"Just go away. Haven't you killed me enough?"

Hermione left and Harry and Ron sat next to her.

"Jane, I'm sorry that Draco hurt you." Harry said  
"He was a jerk to begin with." Ron finished

"If you're trying to make me feel better you're failing miserably."

"They left and it was the twins turn, hopefully with them being the pranksters of the group, they could make her feel better.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jane. He's a lowlife. There's always someone else out there." Fred said

She smiled a little then it turned into a frown when she thought of him,"But, I feel so stupid, I can't believe I trusted him and all he wanted was **Hermione**." She said in a low scrawl to make sure that they understood that she hated her right now. "Why didn't I see it before? I was so happy, why would he do this to me?"

"Well, Draco was a mean person to begin with, who knows what Hermione saw in him? Maybe he's different who knows. But Jane it isn't your fault, if he couldn't see how happy you were when you were with him then he isn't worth your time. Here watch this, it will make you laugh." George said

George pulled out one of his products and put it in his mouth, all of a sudden his head looked like a balloon had swallowed another balloon. They were wrong it didn't make her laugh it made her afraid and want to take him to the hospital wing. When George saw that she wasn't laughing he pulled out the antidote and swallowed it making his head go, back to normal size.

The twins left, hoping that they did something to make her happy again. Three weeks had passed and Jane had actually looked better, they all guessed that she was over it. Even when she saw Hermione, with Draco it didn't bother her as it once did.


End file.
